Bloodthirst
| number = 37 | date = 31 October 2269 | editor = | author = J.M. Dillard | printed = | omnibus = | published = | format = paperback | pages = 264 | ISBN = ISBN 0671644890 | altcover = | publisher = Pocket Books | reformat = paperback | reprint = January 1990 | audiobook = | stardate = | caption = }} In an isolated Star Fleet research lab, something has broken loose. Something that hungers… – Bloodthirst was the 37th book of Pocket Books's [[star Trek (Pocket)|numbered series of Star Trek]] novels, written by J.M. Dillard. The novel uses elements of classic horror stories in creating a tale of a vampire-like sickness in the Star Trek universe. Summary :A class one medical emergency summons the to the Federation Outpost . There, a grisly surprise awaits them. Two of the lab's three researchers are dead, their bodies almost entirely drained of blood. There are no clues. No records of their research. No remnants of their work. :There is only the outpost's sole survivor, Doctor Jeffrey Adams. A man with a secret that will rock the very foundations of Starfleet… and a terrible, all-consuming hunger that will bring death to the crew of the Starship ''Enterprise.'' References Characters :Jeffrey Adams • James T. Kirk • Lamia • Leonard McCoy • Rodrigo Mendez • Lisa Nguyen • Spock • Jonathon Stanger • Ingrit Tomson • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] • Vigelshevsky • Quince Waverleigh Lara Krovozhadny • José Mendez • Sepek • Yoshi Takhumara Starships and vehicles : • Brass Ring (transport) • ( heavy cruiser) • Romulan bird-of-prey (bird-of-prey) • skimmer Locations :Romulan Neutral Zone • Starfleet Headquarters • Psi 2000 • San Francisco Bay • Starbase 9 • Starbase 11 Shipboard locations :sickbay Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Science :brain wave • force field • galaxy • radar • star • star system • time • universe Lifeforms :humanoid • virus Anatomy :blood • brain • heart • vein Technology and weapons :airlock • bioweapon • communicator • computer • containment suit • elevator • landing lights • lifeform • machine • phaser • radar • starship • transporter Materials and substances :blood • bioweapon • fog Food and drink :bourbon • chicken salad • chicken salad sandwich • coffee • rye • rye bread Measurement :day • hour • minute • second • year Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commander • doctor • ensign • lieutenant • officer • rear admiral • scientist • senior staff Other references :class 1 medical emergency • court-martial • distress call • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2266-2270) • government • Halloween • laboratory • landing party • nation-state • October • outpost • planet • races and cultures • rank • science • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • technology • title • uniform • vampire • weapon Chronology ; 2249 ; 31 October 2269 Appendices Images bloodthirst.jpg|Cover image. bloodthirstR.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. bloodthirstUK.jpg|Overseas edition cover image. blutdurst.jpg|German language edition cover image. blutdurstR.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. intrigoGalattico.jpg|Italian language edition cover image. stanger.jpg|Stanger. mccoyBloodthirst.jpg|Leonard McCoy. jtkBloodthirst.jpg|James T. Kirk. tanis.jpg| . ent1701tochter.jpg|The . stangerIT.jpg|Stanger. mccoyBloodthirstIT.jpg|Leonard McCoy. jtkBloodthirstIT.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockBloodthIT.jpg|Spock. lamia.jpg|Lamia. adams.jpg|Adams. Connections Timeline , Book 2: How Much for Just the Planet? | after1 = The IDIC Epidemic | prevpocket = Chain of Attack | nextpocket = The Final Nexus }} External link * category:tOS novels